


if you ever come back

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, this is really cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder, and I wish you could still give me a hard time, and I wish I could still wish it was over. But even if wishing is a waste of time, even if I never cross your mind, I'll leave the door on the latch, if you ever come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you ever come back

**Day 1**

Leo wakes up to a cold bed for the first time in four months.

He barely registers why it’s cold, just pulls the sheets tighter around him and rolls over, expecting to bump into a warm body.

There’s nothing there.

Which means Neymar didn’t come back home.

Leo turns over and presses his face into his pillow, Neymar’s yelling echoing in his ears about how Leo never showed any emotion, how he didn’t seem to care, how whenever they fucked he didn’t say a word afterwards. Leo was too quiet, and Neymar was too loud.

A phone buzzes, and Leo looks over and blearily sees the smiling face of Dani on the caller ID.

He declines the call and flops back onto the bed. He doesn’t want to do anything right now, just lay in bed and pray that Neymar comes home.

He doesn’t.

**Day 2**

Everyone is worried.

Leo hasn’t talked to anyone since Ney left. He’s put his phone on silent, and tries to ignore every time the screen lights up. First it’s Xavi, three times in a row. Then it’s Iniesta, twice, before the screen goes dark, and then the texts start flooding in.

Jordi is yelling at him through text in all caps for a page and a half.

Dani and Ter Stegen (surprisingly) ask if he’s okay, and Leo can practically hear the pleading tone as he reads the letters on the screen.

He even sees a little blue dot next to Cristiano’s name, but he ignores it.

Luis rants to him, and leaves a voicemail after the fifth call.

There’s nothing from Neymar.

Leo feels more empty than he’s ever felt in his life.

**Day 3**

He wakes up to a text from Gerard, a simple _I’m coming over_ , and Leo knows better than to argue with him.

He shows up at Leo’s house in sweats and a training shirt, a bag full of ice cream and shitty Spanish romcoms. They don’t say anything to each other, but Leo does let him in, which is progress. That, and they’ve known each other for so long that they don’t really need to say much. Gerard just gets it.

They’ve been lying around the entire day before he turns the television off.

Leo stands up, holding up the cups. “Water?” he asks, and Gerard just nods, looking back down at his hands as they rest on his knees.

Leo walks to the fridge and searches through the contents for the water container he uses, and he hears Gerard loud and clear over his shuffling.

“He’s hurting, Leo.”

Gerard’s voice is shaking, and it makes Leo freeze, staring at the back of the fridge.

“When he made it to my place, I thought something had happened, like he’d been raped or something. I wasn’t even expecting him, I thought he would’ve gone to Dani or Jordi. He was shaking and crying, and he wouldn’t stop mumbling your name. I had to hold him in my arms the entire night, feel his heart break in my hands and feel like the shittiest friend in the world.”

Leo stands up and looks over at Gerard, who has suddenly moved to stand right in front of him.

He has to crane his neck to be able to make eye contact with Gerard.

“What did you _do_?” he growls, eyes narrowed as he backs Leo into the counter, and he snaps.

“I didn’t love him enough!” he yells.

He scrunches his eyes together, because he can’t bare to look at Gerard’s reaction to his outburst, and he rubs his hands over his face as the words he’s kept inside for three days spill out.

“I just, I never told him I loved him. We’d been dating _six months_ , Geri, and I never told him I fucking loved him. I did, I _do_ , with all my heart, but I don’t-I don’t know if I can face him. I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to do. He won’t pick up if I call him, I know it, and he just-he just wanted me to say I loved him. God, Geri, why couldn’t I just _say_ that?”

He looks up at Gerard, whose eyes are wide with shock, jaw hanging open in disbelief. “I didn’t-” he starts, but Leo cuts him off.

“Please, just don’t.”

He starts crying when Gerard pulls him into a tight hug, resting his bearded chin atop his head. He breathes in the shitty cologne that Shakira bought him for his birthday a few weeks ago, and feels his muscles relax as Geri rubs his back.

“It’ll be alright,” he whispers.

Leo knows it won’t, but he nods anyway.

**Day 4**

Training is, to put it in one word, tense.

He finally sees Neymar, but he looks terrible. He walks in with Gerard and refuses to go anywhere near Leo, even though their lockers are right next to each other. He doesn’t sit next to him during stretches or training in general, and Leo has to settle for Luis with dribbling and passing drills.

He does raise his eyebrows as Leo asks him to be his partner, but he doesn’t say anything.

He probably already knows.

Leo almost catches him in the locker room, after practice, but Luis takes him aside as Neymar strips, moving to the showers.

“You love him?”

Leo stares at Luis. “What?” he chokes out in disbelief.

Luis sighs.

“You love him. Leo, it’s so damn obvious that you love him. He called me earlier today in tears because he didn’t wake up next to you, but he wants you to say it. Just say it and then we can go back to being normal again.”

Luis walks off, and Leo is speechless.

**Day 5**

He doesn’t say it.

Neymar’s eyes look like they’re shattered glass whenever he looks at them.

It hurts.

**Day 6**

Gerard comes by and yells at him.

He doesn’t register it over him taking a swig of liquor straight from the bottle, and he spends the night smelling like whiskey and tears and watching some random Spanish soap opera.

The bags under his eyes never seem to go away anymore.

**Day 7**

Lucho pulls him aside at practice.

“I don’t know what is happening between you and Neymar, but you have to fix it or I am having you sit. I cannot have two of my three best strikers angry at each other over some petty argument. This is affecting the rest of the team, Leo, and I cannot let this problem between Neymar and you go unnoticed any longer.”

Leo nods once.

He doesn’t resolve it, but he’s gotten to the point where Neymar will at least begrudgingly work with him.

Luis says nothing, but stares daggers at him from across the locker room as he dresses.

**Day 8**

Luis corners him after training again.

“I think it’s obvious that you haven’t said it yet,” he begins, crossing his arms.

They’re the only ones left in the locker room, so Leo has no one to go to, no one to hide behind. He feels bare as Luis’s brown eyes sweep over his features, like a wolf analyzing its prey.

“Come on, Luis, just-”

“ _No!_ ”

Leo winces as Luis’s yell pierces his ears. His eyes look like they’re burning with rage now, and his jaw is tense.

“No, Leo, I _won’t_. I’m not going to stand for this. You’re fucking up the entire team, man! Have you noticed Jordi can’t even look at you? Have you noticed that Marc and Sergi are so messed up that they haven’t been making passes properly? _Have you_ , Leo? Because I’d like you to know that this isn’t about you. This isn’t just _your_ team and we aren’t just your pawns. We’re a _family_ , and I’m not going to just sit here and watch this family fall apart because you don’t have the guts to talk to Ney about anything.”

Leo doesn’t even know what to say.

Luis storms out after grabbing his stuff, and slams the door behind him.

Leo cries.

**Day 9**

He can’t remember how he ended up on Neymar’s doorstep, but he does.

He knocks loudly on the door, and winces as he hears a muffled string of Portuguese curses as footsteps sound behind the door, and when it opens, Leo can't bring himself to look up.

When he does, he freezes.

Neymar is dressed in nothing but boxers and socks, with a white bed-sheet wrapped around him. His hair is messy and sticking up everywhere, and his eyes are half-open, glaring at whoever is standing on his doorstep.

He looks beautiful, and it _hurts_.

“Oh.”

Leo’s head jerks up to meet Neymar’s eyes, who has finally figured out who the figure standing in front of him is. He sees him tighten the bedsheet closer to his skin and shuffle awkwardly in place.

“Can…Can I come in?” Leo asks hesitantly. Neymar silently steps aside, and Leo steps across the threshold, breathing in Neymar’s cologne he wore to bed (yes, he wore fucking cologne to bed, so he wouldn’t have to smell bad in the morning) as he walks past him and turns around, facing him.

Leo can feel Neymar’s eyes drilling into him as he shuts the door, and he runs a hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry.”

Neymar lets out a choked laugh, as if to brighten the mood, but it dies on his lips. Leo looks up at him, and his heart feels like its bursting, because _God_ , he’d loved this kid for so damn long and he still can’t believe he’s never told him.

He says it without even meaning to.

“I love you.”

It hangs in the air, and Neymar’s eyes widen in their sockets until he looks almost comical, his jaw going slack. “Y-You _what_?” he whispers, and Leo steps forward and takes his hands. The bedsheet falls onto the floor, and Leo dances his fingers across his warm skin, across his dumb chest and neck tattoos, until his palms come to rest on Neymar’s cheeks.

He looks up at him, and sees nothing but adoration and pain.

“I love you. I love you so, so much. I’ve loved you forever, and I just didn’t know how to say it. For me, I’m just not used to emotional commitment. But when I met you, Ney, it was like I’d found the other half of my heart. It was like everything suddenly made sense. When I’m with you, I feel complete. I feel unstoppable. You’re not just some casual one-off to me. To me, you’re my other half. You’re everything that keeps me grounded and sane, and _I. love. you._ ”

The silence fills the air again, and Leo searches Neymar’s eyes for a reaction.

Instead, he feels Neymar’s lips against his own.

Leo lets out a squeak of surprise, eyes wide before he shuts them and moves his hands until they’re in Neymar’s hair, pulling at the long brown strands as he tugs him down into the kiss.

Neymar kisses like an animal, all teeth and tongue and saliva, and he never fails to win the upper hand as his hands snake around Leo’s form and move underneath his black shirt, fingertips dancing across his back muscles and leaving what feels like burns across his skin.

They make it to the bedroom somehow, still connected by their mouths as Leo topples over the side of the bed, Neymar sliding in between his legs like a snake as he moves to slip Leo’s shirt off, the fabric sliding easily off.

Leo flips them and pushes Neymar up so his head is lying on the pillows, wide eyes looking down at him under pretty brown lashes. His gaze makes Leo’s dick twitch in his pants, and he moves his mouth to Neymar’s neck, licking and sucking marks across his collarbone. His fingernails dig into his abs and Neymar whines loudly, writhing underneath him.

“I fucking love you,” he mumbles across Neymar’s bruised skin, and he looks up as Neymar’s breath hitches, his brown eyes staring at him in awe and want.

“I love you too, I love you so much,” he starts saying, repeating it over and over like a mantra as Leo makes his way down his chest, kissing and licking his abs as he plays with the waistband of his boxers.

Leo loses track of time and feels like he’s going on autopilot, and all he feels is Neymar, and he feels like he’s in heaven. The skin on skin contact drives him over the edge almost immediately, the whimpers that curl off of Neymar’s lips like a symphony as he comes, short nails digging into his back muscles and making him growl deep in his throat.

They lay like that for a while, Neymar’s hot breath coming in pants against his bare shoulder, Leo’s lips attached to his neck. Eventually, Leo untangles himself, pulling out and rolling onto his side, and they just lay there, staring at each other as Leo reaches a hand up and brushes through Neymar’s thin brown hair, his fingers slipping through the strands like silk.

Neymar shuts his eyes, almost nuzzling into his hand, and Leo’s heart feels like it’s exploding.

“I missed this.”

Neymar tenses, his eyes snapping back open and searching Leo’s as if he thinks he’s lying. When he finds nothing, he relaxes again back against the pillow, blinking lazily at him.

“That was a stupid argument. I’m sorry, and I love you too.”

Leo rolls his eyes. “Shut up, asshole, you had every right to be angry,” he muttered, drawing him close and pressing a light kiss to his lips, Neymar letting out a high-pitched whine as he licked inside of his mouth, tugging on his dyed hair.

“I missed this, too.”

Leo smiles against his lips.

**Day 10**

Leo wakes up to a warm bed for the first time in ten days.

And when he looks down after stretching and sees a head of brown hair resting on his chest, tan fingers entangled in his own, he smiles and presses his lips in his hair and leaving a warm kiss there. Neymar lets out a sigh in his sleep and moves his head off of Leo’s chest and underneath Leo’s armpit.

“I love you,” he mumbles, a sleepy smile curling across his face as he nuzzles Leo’s side, throwing an arm over his chest and bringing him closer.

And Leo can’t do anything but smile, turning onto his side and resting his chin on Neymar’s head as he falls asleep again.

“I love you too.”

**Day 11**

They show up to training the next day together.

Luis catches Leo’s eye, and looks between his ruffled hair and the purple lovebite exposed on Neymar’s shoulder as he runs off to Dani, who looks at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

“So?” Luis asks as he approaches him, and Leo just blushes, running a hand through his hair.

“We’re good now.”

He feels Luis rest a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see his friend smiling wickedly at him. “Thank God,” he says, bringing him under his arm and nuzzling his fist into his hair, Leo letting out a yelp of surprise as he drags him to the team huddle.

And when Neymar and he drive back to the house after practice, and Neymar’s lips are attached to the back of his neck as he starts making pancakes, his arms resting underneath his shirt on his stomach, Leo grins.

 _Yeah, we’re good._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. It's a mess, I know, and I can't write smut at all, but I tried. *throws this at you and hides*  
> Follow me on tumblr [here](http://neymessis.co.vu) or [here](http://neymarism.tumblr.com).


End file.
